


Follow you back home

by greekmyth_simon



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Queerplatonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Female Character, Trans Jester Lavorre, Trans Male Character, Trans Mollymauk Tealeaf, Urban Fantasy, Widowmauk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmyth_simon/pseuds/greekmyth_simon
Summary: Molly and Yasha have been friends for what it feels as eternity now, and finally, they are taking the big next step, closing distance and moving togheter to Zedash, leaving behing their LDR (long distance relationship-platonic) days.A story about self discovery, friendship, love and found family.[This work will be updated everytime I get dnd cancelled, and let me tell you guys, that happens way too often]
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Mollymauk Tealeaf, The Mighty Nein - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. The wind will guide you

Molly likes crows as much as he despises them. To him crowds are loud and vibrant, they are moving and warm, like a blanket after getting wet in the rain, it reminds Molly he is alive in some way. And at the same time they make him feel eaten, like a sea of moths would eat the forgotten coat in the back of a wardrobe, like he is drowning on earth, and a million bees are buzzing in his ears.  
Right now, as the millions of travelers make their way, he is trying to decide if it's one of those days where the world is too big and wide, where the sound makes his head hurt and the back of his brain screams stop. Luckily the weight of his favorite coat on his shoulders keeps him grounded, and as he waits at the big doors, the expected annoyance never arrives. He takes his phone out of his pocket, like checking it will make time move faster, and he flips it twice in his hand before putting back in the pocket.

"Just five more minutes'' he whispers to himself changing the weight from one leg to the other "you waited six whole years, you can deal with five more minutes. And maybe, the voice in the back of his brain is right, and he doesn't deserve to have to wait five more minutes, he has waited long enough for this, it's cold, and humid and he.. He can't finish his own thought as loud steps bring him back to the current moment, and a tall figure avances fast towards him, making him drop his travel bag into the wet concrete, not caring anymore, and throwing himself towards the impact.  
Strong arms surround him and lift him, and his vision gets darker as he gets eaten by a sea of braids, he feels a familiar tremble between them, and he doesn't know from which one of them comes, maybe he is crying, or maybe she is. It doesn't matter anymore, they have waited long enough, but finally, they are home.

The scent of the last storm she followed is still lingering in her hair, and so has a soft lavender perfume, that quickly he recognizes as his own, making Molly smile into her neck while he pats gently her back, fully knowing Yasha has been probably sleeping with some of the clothing he sended before hand for the past days.

“I missed you” she whispers as she tightens her arms around him, like she worries her words or him will fly away, leaving her behind. Molly is not strong, that’s something he knows, but that won’t impede him on returning the tight hug with everything he has, as a silent way of telling: I’m not going anywhere, everything is okay, we will be okay. And little by little, the soft shaking starts to cease, making the jingly sound of Molly’s horn jewelry also stop, and soon, they are ready to leave their embrace, and like that, Yasha, leaves their dear and loud tiefling friend back on the floor. 

He lets go a little laugh as he grabs her cheeks to make her lean down, taking a moment to look at her, so he can kiss her forehead before letting her go. Molly is happy, and content, and for once, he knows that this is not only momentary, that he won’t have to say goodbyes at the end of the week, and so does Yasha, who carrying a gentle and soft smile, picks up Molly’s forgotten suitcase and offers her free hand to take, and that Mollymauk takes without second guessing. 

“To our bright futures” he screams from the top of his lungs pointing to the horizon “and pizza!” making Yasha laugh softly and gently chorus his words, before starting pace to their new home. And as the streets pass, Yasha tells him about her first week in town, the messes the twins have been part of, the plans Orna has prepared for the next big event, and how she has been preparing some stuff at home so they can have a functional house for when he arrived. Of course Molly already knew this, Yasha and him talk everyday, and he is part of the shop group, so he already knows this, but Yasha is so lively as she guides him home and talks to him, that Molly can’t care less about having to re hear those little stories and details. He can’t stop the proud feeling in his chest seeing his Yasha like this. Maybe this is a dream, a good dream, one without earth on his mouth and eyes everywhere… Maybe, if it is a dream, this time he can wait to awake, and instead stay here and savour the warmth of their hands together.

“Apartment nine, floor two, the door at the right.”Yasha says, stopping in front a beautiful and big wooden door “ I think the blue tiefling girl I told you is on our floor” she says leaving Molly’s hand to reach for her keys, from where the storm symbol hangs with a tiny peacock feather next to it, a little trinket Molly charmed for her the first time they meet in person, so she would have a reminder of him. Molly laughs a little, and follows behind her up to their apartment “I put your rug and turn on the heat, so it should be cozy inside” 

“Yasha, have I told you I love you already?” he mutters smiling like an idiot, using the stairs at his own advantage, so he can kiss Yasha’s cheek.

“It’s the least I could do, you love that thing more than you love Gustav” she pushes him gently walking to the right door, jinggling the keys in front of him “Also, I know you will spend 99% of your time laying on the floor, would be a shame to have a purple popsicle on the first day”

“¡Hey! How dare you be absolutely right!” laughs as he takes the keys from her hand, so he can open the door himself and hears her giggle behind him, as he adds“And I won’t freeze, tieflings run hot! And more hot I am!”

The door squeaks gently as he pushes it open, the warmth sofly getting to him with the mixed smell of his favorite incense and Yasha’s scent, he walks inside looking around slowly, appreciating every single detail of the place he now can call home. Admiring from the ways the boxes full of their old lifes sit on the corners of the room, waiting to be opened and sorted into the new space, and how Yasha has built the coffee table Molly bought on an impulse online and now lives in front of their brand new second hand sofa. And then Molly sees it, it’s recluded in the corner of the living room, and almost not noticeable at first glance due to his position, and to him, it means the world. Seeing a beautiful shelve where his Moonweaver altar stuff awaits for him, almost unable to stop the happy tears trying to run from his eyes, as he happily shakes his hands close to his chest, letting his knuckles rub each other. He is home, for real, and maybe pizza can wait.


	2. The Sapphire and the Amethyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another cancelled game, and a new chapter! Hope you guys like it <3

No dreams expect them in their slumber, and quietly they rest like this until the sun rises in the sky, making everything it touches gold. Molly can feel the sun warming up his skin where the covers were kicked in his sleep, and he doesn’t let himself open his eyes, and instead buries his face into Yasha’s warmth, being covered once again by her sea of braids, and held together by her strong but gentle arms.  
If he only could stay like this forever, held together in Yasha’s embrace, never fearing the darkness of his mind, not being haunted by the step that someone else once walked... He would give it all, if it meant staying.

But the day has to start, or at least that's what his grumpy stomach says, so using all the mental strength and his will, he decides to get up. Getting out of Yasha's arms without waking her up is not an easy task, but luckily he has practice, and once out he lets himself stretch his arms into the air, enjoying the sun on the rest of his skin, like a cat who just found out the perfect sunbathe spot. Mollymauk smiles at the view next to him, admiring his best friend, before leaving her rest for a bit longer with a tiny kiss on the top of their nose. 

They aren't a real fan of clothing when to sleep comes, but now the morning is here, and the outside world that their shared apartment it is cold (well, maybe not that cold, just slightly less warm than Yasha's arms) and uninviting, so he need to actually get clothes, but still not ready to face the choices of his today outfit, he just grabs one of Yasha's hoodies, in which Molly basically can swim, and like that he goes to the living room. 

He knows well that her dear angel will be awake in an hour, so with that time in mind he organizes the first things of the day. First, he lights his candle for the Moonweaver, saying good mornings to her in the process, before laying on the spot next to his altar over the rug, and like that, he lays, and does his daily praying. He likes saying thank you for the good things, like Gustav not getting into jail for the old accusations of fraud, or finding his favorite coat on that thrift store a year ago, or the fact that there's a boba shop practically next door in this new neighborhood. But mostly he says thanks you for Yasha, for letting her find him, for letting them be together, for the new memories; for their new start. Now, with this apartment, and Yasha's stuff around him, he feels the wave of gratefulness surround him, he feels blessed, and his praying gets longer than usual. 

Half an hour later, he puts out their deity candle, and heads out towards the kitchen, ready to prepare something for breakfast for himself and some stuff for Yasha. Checking the pantry, he finds a single box of his and Yasha’s favorite instant Thai tea, and a smile comes to his lips, picking it up and setting it on the counter. Luckily, the kettle is one of the only objects outside the boxes with a few other random necessities, so Molly can set the water to boil as he prowls around, and make some tasty but not that good looking avocado toasts, before steps coming from the for now shared bedroom approaches him. Just in time; as always. Sometimes it still surprises Molly, how Yasha is able to wake up always at the same time, like a clock, no matter if it rained or snowed, always peaceful and on hold. 

Soon, she shows up in the kitchen, fully dressed, and a few inches taller than usual. Molly looks up and down at their roommate, and smiles, it’s odd to see Yasha not only wearing her favorite cropped shirt and her favorite jacket, instead of her usual hoodies, but also, and most shockingly, rooking the Demonias he got her a few years ago as a present, when Yasha came out to him, so they could match. 

“Looking hot, a special occasion? Mm?” they say teasingly, passing her a freshly made tea cup, to her hands, making her blush a bit and whisper a tiny thanks you before talking.

“I have to leave in like ten minutes, Orna needs me to help her carry the new stock to the store, and apparently something to do with the twins and: don’t you dare bring Molly here yet. I think she still has flashbacks of the ren fair two years ago” she says, gently moving his hair out of their face with her free hand, and with a soft smile, she kisses his forehead before sipping her tea “Don’t burn the apartment, will you?”

“I will not make such promises, also it wasn’t that bad, didn’t break anything that important, and the twins didn’t burn more than a single tent” he snorts, letting themselves enjoy the soft touch in their forehead and the warmth of his own cup “Will you be back for lunch?”

“I don’t think so, whatever the twins did this time, seems big enough to Orna sent me around 20 messages while we were sleeping” she sighs, finishing her tea in one go and leaving it at the counter before walking towards the door “I will be back for dinner, that’s a promise!”

“I’m taking you that one, don’t have much fun without me, okay?” he says following her to the door “I love you, have a good day”

“Oh come here” she says opening her harms, so Molly can tackle her and they can squish each other “Love you too, see you later” 

And like that, Yasha is gone, and suddenly, Mollymauk has a complete free day. So he decides to get ready finally, which means, of course, having to tackle the mess of gigantic boxes filled to the brim with their personal wardrobe, that are currently burying the space in what should be Yasha’s room. Luckily, he marked the box that carried his demonia and makeup, with a big “The love of my life” and a tiny heart, so he doesn’t have much trouble finding what he wants to be using for today. He starts unpacking into the embedded wardrobe, taking only one pause to receive the groceries they ordered yesterday, and having some lunch, and with that, going back to the sea of cloth, for who knows how long.

It isn’t until an unexpected ring on their door, that he pulls out of his cleaning hyperfocus moment, luckily for them, he is finally done with his clothes, so the second bedroom is ready for the arrival of Yasha’s mattress tomorrow. He screams “coming” to the door, and he pushes his hair back, wondering who it could be, not remembering expecting any other stuff on the mail till the next day. Of course nothing could have prepared them to the sight before him, as all he could see was a gigantic basket filled to the brim with what seemed to be a bunch of muffins.

“Hi! I’m Jester!” says a voice behind the basket full of muffins, before poking their head from the side of the basket, letting Molly finally see that the owner of that voice is a short tiefling girl “I live next door! Your roommate told me I should come by this week if I wanted to catch you!” she says now pushing the mountain of muffins to their arms. “OH GOD, ARE THOSE DEMONIAS? I love those boots, they are like super super pretty, and like, I would love to get some, but every time I find some pink ones they get like sold out in less than five minutes! So technically, it's like totally impossible to get some, technically ”

“Mollymauk, Molly to my friends” they say holding the cupcakes mess as well as he can, not sure how the shorter girl has been able to carry them like they didn’t weigh at all. “Oh yes, they are! It was definitely pain to get them, especially since I needed two pairs, but they are definitely worth it, I can try to help next time if you want, catch those pretty pink demonias! I mean, if I was able to get some for Yasha, even though they have a bigger shoe size, I should be able to help you find your dreamed platforms.

“That would be awesome! Thanks you” she yips as she jumps on her spot clearly excited about it, making a big smile appear on Molly’s face. “And if you, like need anything, I would love to help too, like, totally! Tieflings have to stick together right? That’s what my momma always says!”

Molly can’t help but to let go a warm laugh out of their chest, making their arms shake under the pressure of the basket, making him realize that they are starting to hurt from the weight in his arms. “Wanna come in? It’s a mess, of course, boxes everywhere. But the sofa is comfortable enough, and not filled to the brim”

“Oh! I would love that! I actually came to ask if you guys are doing anything right now, and of course bring you some welcome cupcakes” she tells him, before continuing “They have a new special drink on “Graveyard and deparTea, I don’t know if you have been there yet! But Caduceus makes the best boba in the whole word! Well, at least, on Zeddash, but you know, like I bet it’s the best, because it’s great”

“Oh I will have to trust you on that one then” he says, getting contagious of her happy mood, and appreciating her bubbly personality “Sadly Yasha had to leave for today, but, I would die for a cup of Boba. Tho, I may need help to set this basket down, it’s definitely as heavy as it looks”

“OOOOOH, YEAH SORRY!” she says picking it up from him so he can guide her in “Sometimes I like forget, you know? About how, super duper strong I am.” she says melodically with a kind laughter hidden in her words “POWERFUL ARMS!” She chants after she let’s the gigantic mountain of cupcakes on the counter, turning around to be looking at Molly and flexing her arms, finally letting him get a better grasp of her. She is currently wearing an overall dress with a pink flowy shirt underneath, an equally pink ribbon attached to her horns, some white knee high socks, and light Converse, to match her shirt and ribbons.

“Oh for the Traveler, your apartment it’s like already so pretty, like, I can’t wait to see it finished! And oh god! Are those paintings ? I love them!” she squeaks while walking around Molly’s room, as her tail waves behind her, speaking even louder than her. 

“Thank you Jester, I made them myself” he says in a laugh, as she keeps looking from the paintings, to the tiniest trinket at sight, and his moonweaver altar. 

“OH! You draw too? I like, love drawing, we should totally have a drawing boba hangout! It would be like super amazing!” she yelps as she runs to him and holds his hands “And like, you two totally need to meet my friends, you will love them! 

“I would love to meet your friends Jester, like I say, a friend of a friend, is already a pal of mine, and we are friends now, aren’t we?” he says smiling while he gently squeeze her hands 

“YES! Oh this is gonna be great!” she says now jumping again, making Mollymauk’s arms move with her, making him laugh with her for a while before she speaks again “Molly, I would really, really love, if you joined me to get Boba, like, right now”

“It would be my pleasure Jester, let me grab my coat, and we can go!” he says letting go of her hands to do as he said. 

Five minutes later, well more like ten if you count the ten minute info dump about his coat when Jester complimented it, they are ready to go, and so he offers his hand to his new tiefling pal, who gladly takes it, and off they go. To new adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An especial thanks you to my pal Aina, for beta reading for me, and tolerate my overexcited butt <3

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks you to Bee, for not only inspiring me to write this fanfic, but also for being kind enough to be my beta reader. Also, a thanks to Lix, who was also kind enough to hear me info dump about this story <3


End file.
